


Broken Compass

by Str4y



Series: Forest [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Blood and Gore, Camping, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Drug Use, Felix and Minho are brothers, Forests, Graphic Description, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Monsters, Survival Horror, Trauma, Violence, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Felix didn’t want to go camping. The trauma from his past had kept him anxious about the idea in general. But his brother Minho needed this. It was his birthday? He needed a break and he definitely deserved it.Felix knew camping was a bad idea. A deadly bad idea.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Forest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556707
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115





	Broken Compass

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of a shitty horror movie I watched one day and I just made it more gruesome and heartbreaking. In the movie I watched I didn’t care about any of the characters, but I love these characters I’ve created a lot and this fic kinda made me sad at points. They’re just a bunch of little boys celebrating their friends birthday! 
> 
> If there are cringy cliches in here, I’ve done my job. 
> 
> Trigger warning info:  
> —sort of detailed gore  
> —major character death isn’t taken lightly, most of them kick the bucket don’t be surprised.  
> —spoilers : one of the characters engages in sexual acts with the ‘monster’ while high on drugs. I don’t know if I can consider it non-con at all since the character was fine with it(until ofc he saw what it was and you’ll read and see why too i guess) 
> 
> Let me know if I need to tag anything else as always, thank you.
> 
> ***kim Woojin has been replaced with OC Woobin

Felix tilted his head, admiring the packing job that Seungmin and Chan had done to their van. He was positive they had done way better than Jeongin and Hyunjin had done to the other truck. How Minho was going to see out the rear view widow was...questionable. 

“Are you sure we have everything?” Seungmin whispered, locking his arms tight around Felix’s waist, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck fondly. 

Felix smiled wide, “I think so. How much do we even need for camping? Tents, food, first aid kits…”

“Condoms?” Chan teased, pushing his backpack into a tiny spot underneath the tents, “don’t want you getting Felix pregnant or anything.”

“Chan I’ll break your knees.” Felix laughed, sticking his tongue out to the older Aussie boy, “believe me. We packed plenty in the other car.”

Chan smirked, glancing as Hyunjin huffed and kicked the back of the truck for the third time in the hour, “you better hope you can pull them out when we get to the campground. They stuffed their trunk tight.” 

“We’ll find them. Believe me.” Seungmin teased, pressing playful kisses to the back of Felix’s neck. 

“Can you two wait till we get there? Seungmin can you help me fit these last few things?” Hyunjin sighed as he pushed passed, bags hauled over his shoulders. They looked heavy. But hyunjin held them so effortlessly. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin pressed one more kiss to Felix’s cheek before taking one of the bags off of their friends shoulder, gasping as the bag fell to the ground, “Jesus Christ is this all cans?”

“Yeah. Woobin said something about his girlfriend over packing food for us.” Hyunjin laughed, helping Seungmin lift the bag into the extra space. 

“Nothing wrong with her looking out for us. You know...since she said she couldn’t come.” Woobin huffed passed, opening the passenger seat to Minhos truck. 

“Ah, Woobin maybe next time. You know she has that exam.” Chan added, offering the oldest a pout. 

Felix sighed, making his way to the truck, leaning on the side as Woobin settled himself in, “It’ll be fun. And when we get back she’ll have her license.” 

Woobin turned with a weak smile, “I know. I’m happy for her...I should stay, right?”

Felix bit his bottom lip, “do you want to? I mean it’s...it’s my brothers birthday but if you want to stay...you should tell him.”

Woobin shook his head, “minhos my best friend, I should go. Plus Sooyoung keeps telling me to go. She told me she’d prefer if I had fun before settling down into married life.”

“I’m sure future Mrs. Kim just knows her future husband should have one last trip with his stupid friends before marriage.” Felix smiled, “god...you’re really getting married.”

“It feels fast but...I love her to death.” Woobin smiled, “she’s the best.”

Felix scrunched his nose in admiration as a chin stabbed into his shoulder, “so who’s riding with who?”

“Well Clearly me and you are riding with our boyfriend.” Woobin laughed in reply, “I’ll be back here so you could hold his hand or something in the front, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin snorted, digging his chin further, “our boyfriend. Yeah yeah. Who else?” Hyunjin eyed Felix, lifting from his shoulder. 

“Don’t look at me. I’m with Minnie.” He laughed, giving Seungmin a bright grin. 

“All my shit is in Seungmins truck, I’m with them too.” Chan added. 

“Hmm, Jeongin and Jisung should be lovely together...” Hyunjin shook his head, “yikes.”

“You think so? You’re going to annoy the fuck out of Minho with those two together.” Woobin laughed, directing his eyes to the house, “maybe let Minho decide which one to toss with you guys.” 

“He’s probably going to give me Jisung.” Seungmin spoke up, waving his hand as Minho came from the house with Jeongin, laughing happily with the youngest boy. Jeongin and Minho were closer. It made sense. 

“Oh look, he’s finally here.” Chan laughed, the sound of buzzing filling Felix’s ears. 

Felix forgot about Jisungs motorcycle. How much he loved that thing. And how noisy it was. 

“Hey Jisung, you’re riding with us.” Chan yelled as Jisung ripped the helmet off his head, brushing his hair from his eyes. 

“Ouch.” Jisung scoffed, “birthday boy doesn’t want me?”

“Jeongin is riding with them.” Seungmin spoke. 

“Sounds good to me. Keep them separate.” Minho chimed, giving Jisung a sympathetic smile, “sorry Sungie.”

Jisung shrugged, “figures. I guess you don’t want me to blow you this trip.”

“Jisung!” Hyunjin laughed, wrapping his arms around Minho protectively, “we are not doing anything like that this time!”

“Definitely not.” Seungmin sighed, “I get drug tested all the time now. No drugs, Jisung.” 

Jisung tilted his head, “no...promises.”

“You brought it anyways, didn’t you?” Woobin signed, throwing his head back against the seat, “Jesus Jisung…”

“What! It’s the woods! And it’s our last chance to actually enjoy each other’s company before we part ways or whatever.” 

Felix winced. 

“Jisung…” Minho started, “we aren’t parting ways.”

The younger boy just shook his head, “it’s inevitable you know. Seungmins in the police. Woobin is getting married...Chan’s going to the military soon...and Hyunjin and you—“

Felix sighed, patting Jisungs shoulder, “he’s not leaving forever. We’ll find time to see each other. Growing up is hard but...nobody is drifting.”

Minho offered his younger brother a tiny smile, “Yeah...Japan isn’t that far. Hyunjin and I will only be there for a little while. I promise.” 

“So...drugs?”

“Jisung i'm going to kill you.” Chan laughed, tugging the younger boy into a tight hug. 

“Is that an okay?”

——

Felix closed his eyes, cool air hitting his face as Seungmin drove, fingertips feeling the air outside the window. It was so comfortable. Calming. 

“How much longer?” Jisung yawned, resting his head against Chan’s shoulder. 

“Changbin said this place isn’t too much farther. Once we get to the rest stop we’ll figure out more.” Seungmin replied, one hand at the wheel as his other gave Felix’s thigh a gentle squeeze. 

“Hopefully soon. I feel like we’ve been driving forever.” Chan yawned. 

“You guys should get some sleep.” Felix whispered. He was tired too, really tired. “It’s not too much longer. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” 

“Perfect.” Jisung giggled, curling up into Chan’s side comfortably. 

“Jisung…” Chan snorted, flicking his forehead, “when we smoke that shit you’re not allowed near me.”

“Why, scared we’ll fuck?”

Felix snickered, turning to see how Chan raised his brow. 

“You offering?”

“Does it make me the worst police officer ever to insist that you two finally fuck sometime on this trip?” Seungmin laughed. 

Felix smirked, “jeez officer Seungmin, they’ll be high. You know?”

“I’m the worst police officer ever, Felix.” Seungmin laughed, “I wish I could join.”

“We’ll be there for a little while, are you sure they’ll drug test you when you get back?” Chan whispered, eyes finally shut. 

“Probably. They love checking after vacations...I’ll just...watch.” Seungmin laughed, “from a distance. Like far away.”

“You’ll be fine...” Jisung added before head lolling to the side against Chan. 

Seungmin smiled fondly, settling his eyes onto the road again, “we’ll see. Chan, you should be careful too.”

“I’ll be okay. I’m not going too soon.” He spoke, pressing a tiny peck to Jisungs hair. 

Felix just smiled at his friends, watching as Jisung started to snore softly, Chan resting comfortably against him. He’d miss them. He’d miss this. 

“You should sleep too, Felix.” Seungmin added, moving his hand to brush along Felix’s cheek, “you look so sleepy.”

Felix nuzzled into the touch, “maybe.”

“Changbin said the area is really vast. There’s so many different places to settle down too, lots.”

“Big area. I wish he wouldn’t have gone up there early.” Felix whispered, eyes falling shut as Seungmin caressed his cheek, “it would have been nice to drive up with him.”

Seungmin laughed, “Yeah, he’s always so fun to have around. Honestly Minho and me would have had to fight over him.” 

“Changbins the best...he’s the reason we’re all doing this. Together. He’s the best.” Felix trailed off, Seungmin pressing him down comfortably into his seat. 

——

“God, my back is killing me.” Woobin stretched, hands clasped as he turned on his heels, “Are we seriously hauling this stuff through the woods?” 

“I didn’t tell you guys to pack the entire world.” Changbin laughed, slugging a bag over his shoulder, “Woobin, Sooyoung is awesome but...we gotta leave some of these cans.” 

“I know. She’s just making sure I’m fed.” Woobin smirked, helping Changbin with some of the bags. 

“We really have to take all this by hand?” Jeongin asked, bookbag over his shoulders, “we can’t drive there?”

“No. It’s a forest.” Jisung snorted, “we have to hike.”

“Have you guys never been camping?” Minho spoke up, pulling the bag of tents over his shoulder, “lots of walking, no cell service, bugs.”

“Bugs?” Hyunjin winced, “isn’t it too cold up there for bugs?”

“Okay so maybe not bugs. But animals, definitely.” Minho corrected, helping Hyunjin with his own bag, “Before we head up, anyone need to use the bathroom for the last time?”

“We can just piss in the woods.” Chan laughed, closing Seungmins trunk once the necessities had been taken out, “It’s noon, we should head there as soon as we can.”

“I think a bathroom would be awesome.” Jeongin spoke, tugging Minhos wrist towards the small rest cabin, “I don’t want to...you know, take a dump in a hole.”

“You’re going to regardless.” Felix couldn’t help but laugh, hands in his hoodie pockets as he shot Seungmin a look, “I’m probably going with them, just to...prepare myself.”

Seungmin nodded, pressing a tiny kiss to Felix’s shoulder, “well hurry up so we can head out before it gets too late.”

“Yeah, the rooms here are expensive as fuck, we should really head out.” Changbin chimed, fixing the black bucket hat over his head, “hurry up guys.”

“Okay, okay!” Jeongin bounced, tugging Minho off towards the cabin. 

Felix shook his head, “anyone else?”

Jisung grabbed his hand, smile wide, “I’ll accompany you, new boyfriend.”

“I’m going to kill you.” Felix whistled, swinging their arms as Jisung started to pull him towards the other two. 

“How many times have you guys said that to me today?” Jisungs leered. 

“Too many times.”

——

Felix splashed water over his face, eyes gazing up at the mirror slowly. He felt worried. He hadn’t been camping in a long time. Not since...it had been a long time. The only reason he was doing this was for his brother. Minho deserved this. He’d been dying to get out of the studio. Dying for fresh air. 

This would be good for them. It would be great for them. 

“You good, Lix?” Jeongin asked, starting the sink besides him, smile bright, “camping. Of all things Minho wanted to do, he chose camping.”

Felix put on a weak smile, “he used to love it when we were kids.”

Jeongin’s smile faded as he turned the sink off, flicking the water from his fingertips that still had tiny suds of soap over them, “ah...used to. Are you okay with this? Did he even ask you?”

“It was a long time ago.” Felix chimed, “plus, its for him. His special day. He deserves it.”

“Still…”

“You two ready?” Minho asked, peeking into the bathroom from the cabin hall, “we should get back before they ditch us.”

“Coming!” Jeongin’s smile was back, “I’ll keep an eye on you, okay? If you need anything I’m here for you.”

Felix nodded, “thanks Jeongin. I’m okay though, honestly.”

“Okay...but my offer still stands.” He laughed in reply, heading towards the door. 

He’d probably take Jeongin up on that. He was consumed in his own anxiety. His panic grew by the seconds. But he had to stay calm. Chances were that he’d never experienced the fear again. It was a one time thing. It wouldn’t happen again. Ever. 

“How long do you think it’ll take to find a good spot?” Jisung asked Minho as they walked out of the cabin. 

“Hopefully not too long. Once we find a good spot we can rest there.” 

“How deep we going?”

“Deep. Changbin and I looked it up beforehand, there’s this beautiful waterfall deep in there and I wanna see it—“

“No you don’t.”

Minho paused, causing Felix to bump into the sharp keychain of his elder brothers bag, “pardon?” 

Felix turned, the face of an elderly woman looking them at them with daggers, “oh—“

“Why not?” Jisung scoffed. 

“You won’t come back alive.”

Felix tensed. That wasn’t funny. 

“Ah...I appreciate your concern but—“ Minho was cut off quickly. 

“My son never returned from those woods. Tried to do the same thing you’re doing.” She spat back, anger covering her features as she limped towards them, scarf over her head so ragged. 

“I’m sorry to hear that…” Minho replied, pressing a hand to Felix’s chest, “but we are just camping for a few days. And we have a compass to—“

“You’re going to die finding that place. Just like he did. Foolish campers.” She sounded so angry. 

Felix felt so tense. So fucking tense. 

“Let’s go…” jisung persisted, tugging Jeongin towards the vehicles that thankfully weren’t that far off.

Felix glimpsed in the direction, Seungmin staring right at them with worry. 

“Don’t do it…” she repeated, “you’ll get ripped to shreds out there.”

Felix was shaking. Minho must’ve noticed, his brother grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb along Felix’s trembling palm, “please stop...I’m sorry about your son but you’re freaking my brother out and—“

“You’re going to die out there!” She lunged, grabbing onto Felix’s neck. 

There was a sudden panic, Felix’s breaths wild as Minho tried to pull her away. She was clawing into him, nails sharp as she screamed repeatedly that they were fools. 

Felix wanted to cry. His focus was diminishing. He—

“Stop!” Seungmin’s voice was soothing. 

The woman fell to the ground with a thud as Seungmin ripped her away, flashing his badge like it mattered in this area, he quickly diverted attention to Felix, “I'm calling the cops, what the hell did she attack for?”

Felix shook his head, watching the woman crawling towards her cane as Seungmin brushed his fingers over Felix’s neck, “no...don’t do that. I’m okay. She…”

“She’s crazy.” Minho concluded, taking out the first aid kit from Felix’s bag, “Jesus...let’s clean you up…” Minho spoke, eyeing the woman cautiously. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call—“

“It’s fine. Can we please leave...please?” Felix whimpered, the woman’s sorrowful eyes meeting his again as she climbed up her cane to steady herself. 

“Yeah...lets go.” Minho tugged Felix away from the woman, brushing his hands at Felix’s shoulders. 

“Seungmin...it’s okay.” Felix reassured once more, the man just shaking his head at the woman as he followed after, fingers pressing over Felix’s wounds.

——

“Her son went missing here?”

The walk had been long. It only made sense that the crazy old lady came up again. Especially after Felix had diverted the questions over and over. 

“Stop asking him, Woobin. He’s shaken up…” seungmin sighed. 

“Felix are you sure you don’t wanna go back home?” Minho asked that with guilt lingering in his voice. He hadn’t left Felix’s side the entire time. 

“I’m fine. I just want to enjoy the waterfall...I don’t want to think about that crazy old lady anymore.” Felix added, noticing how tense Seungmin had gotten. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“Hey...I know what’ll cheer you up when we get to the falls, lixie.” Jisung spoke, looping his arm around Felix’s shoulders, “I’ve got some...brownies for minhos birthday.”

Felix couldn’t hide the tiny grin that wanted to spread across his cheeks as Jisung whispered in his ear, “oh?”

“Yeah…really good ones.” Jisung smirked, patting Felix’s cheek comfortably, “it’ll help soothe everyone’s nerves.”

“Good thinking. Just...don't hide what it is.”

Jisung nodded, “I learned my lesson.” He made a quick blowjob gesture with his mouth, nodding off to Minho who was hand in hand with Hyunjin, “gotta be open this time. And responsible.”

Felix nodded, seungmin eyeing them curiously. 

Thankfully he didn’t pressure Felix into answering what jisung was whispering. Maybe he just couldn’t. He was angry over the incident. Felix could tell. Though brief, it had really shaken Felix up. 

“How much longer?” Woobin asked, rubbing the side of his face tiredly. 

“Should be the next couple miles. Keep a lookout.” Minho spoke, eyes gluing to his compass as Hyunjin yawned at his side, “you’ll hear it.” 

“Awesome.”

——

“Holy shit…”

There was something so beautiful about the way his brother took off running, bouncing in excitement as the waterfall fell into view, the rocks and water pooled beneath was...everything was just so beautiful. 

“Hyunjin, look at it!” Minho squealed, face brighter than Felix had ever seen. 

Hyunjin laughed at his boyfriend's reaction, nuzzling against minhos shoulder as the group reached the falls. 

It was so pretty. Felix knew it would look better in the morning. It was getting dark but...god it was beautiful. 

“So we’re camping here right?” Chan asked, settling the heavy bag of cans down, helping Changbin with the other. 

“Please! Can we!?” Minho exclaimed, tugging Hyunjin closer to the waterfall, bending down and brushing his fingertips into the cool water. He looked so happy. 

“It seems like a nice spot.” Changbin smiled, taking the tents from minhos shoulder, “we should put these tents up over there and get settled before it’s too dark.” 

“We have some lanterns!” Jeongin laughed, “we can see just fine.”

“Bro it’s gonna get dark dark.” Chan snickered, starting to open one of the tents. “We should get these done before we end up sleeping on the ground. 

“Oh, yeah yikes okay.” Jeongin grabbed one of the other tents, tugging Woobin and Jisung over to help him. 

“Hey...Felix can we talk?”

Minho. 

“We should get the tents set up—“

“It won’t be long…” Minho smiled, grabbing Felix’s hand, “I promise.”

“Go ahead, we got it. Go stare at the water with birthday boy.” Hyunjin snickered, planting a firm kiss to Minhos cheek before joining Chan at the tents. 

——

“I can’t believe we found it…” Minho had taken Felix closer to the falls. They’d taken their shoes off, kicking their feet in the cool water as the crickets and cicadas around them sang happily. 

“I’m glad we did, too.” Felix smiled, resting his head at his brothers shoulder, “I’m glad you get to see it.”

“Hey...lixie if you need to leave at any time, let me know.” Minho whispered, patting Felix’s head. 

“No...I’m okay, really—“

“Seriously. We have two compasses and we can always leave and stay at the hotel. I’m here now...I’d be okay if you wanted to leave tomorrow.”

Felix shook his head, smiling at the water below as tiny fish gathered around their feet, “I’ll be okay. I can do this.”

“I just know that...the fire incident.” Minho but his lip, sighing heavily as he lay back against the rocks, “the fire in the woods that day. It messed us all up but...you were so close and...Felix please let me know if we need to leave.”

“Minho, that was over ten years ago. I’m fine.” Part of him was lying. 

“I love you, lixie.” Minho smiled, pulling Felix back to lay beside him, pointing up at the stars that started to speckle the sky as the sunlight faded. 

Felix smiled wide, “I love you more than all the stars in the sky, Minho.”

“Hey that’s my line!” Minho snorted, nudging Felix playfully. “Fine I’ll make a new one...I love you more than all the freckles on your face!”

“Ugh, you used to say that all the time!” Felix laughed, punching minhos arm as the two laughed together, the sounds of nature for once more calming than anything Felix had ever heard. Maybe he was alright. Maybe the trauma from the past was gone. 

He’d be fine. 

——

The campfire was warm against his face, the man draped around him warmer. It was cozy. Once the tents were up everything felt so perfect. The sound of the waterfall close by and the wildlife around them was so fulfilling. It was nothing Felix had ever experienced. 

“So...I know we talked about not bringing a cake because minhos a little bitch—“

The group just snickered in unison, Minho delivering a harmless air kick towards Jisung, his own face covered in the brightest grin. 

“But I brought...brownies.”

“Oh?” Changbin wiggled his brow, scooting himself closer to Jisung, licking his lips as he pressed his chin to the younger man’s shoulder, “wanna marry me, Jisung?”

Jisung scrunched his nose, sliding the bag he’d kept at his back all night in front of him, waving the tin around, “Changbin, you have to let me fuck you first.”

Changbin pouted, “pass.”

Minho leaned over, making grabby hands as he mocked Jisungs voice, “the little bitch wants his brownie, Jisung.”

“Oh, does he?” Jisung opened the lid, the group moving like a pack of fucking wolves. 

All except Seungmin of course. 

“Chan knows they drug test, right?” Felix laughed, watching as Chan cuddled up close to Jisung, sharing his brownie proudly. 

“He’s an idiot, he’s probably not even going into the service till next year.” Seungmin added, nuzzling against Felix’s shoulder. 

“Wanna go to bed?”

“It’s early. And it’s minhos birthday. We shouldn’t—“

“Go ahead.” Minho interrupted, cupping his mouth stuffed of brownie, “we have all week. Go get some sleep.” His brother smiled, “I’ll save you a brownie.”

Felix snickered in reply, giving Seungmin a look before pulling himself up, “Happy birthday, Minho.”

“My birthday started an hour ago. You have all morning and day to celebrate.” Minho chuckled back before getting tugged close by Hyunjin, Felix scrunching his nose as his brother and his boyfriend started to kiss messily. 

“Enjoy the orgy.” Seungmin added, getting a twig tossed his way from Woobin. 

“Goodnight guys.” Felix sighed, taking Seungmins hand. 

“Oh, don’t forget this—“ Jeongin shouted before tossing a condom towards the two, getting an array of laughter from the group. 

“Ha-ha.” Seungmin fake laughed, spinning Felix before dragging him towards their navy blue tent. 

Part of Felix wanted to stay and enjoy the group, but another part was exhausted. He just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend and forget about the earlier incident. 

——

Forget was a weird way to put it. So was cuddling. 

“You taste so nice...even if you’re all sweaty and icky.” Seungmin laughed, pressing happy kisses down Felix’s bare chest, licking long stripes up his flesh, teeth grazing constantly against his nipples. 

Felix sighed out, tent in his pants growing painfully hard against the tight cloth, “Seungmin...that’s such a turn off.”

Seungmin snickered, palming over Felix’s pants, causing the freckled man to gasp out in pleasure, “you sure about that?”

“Fucking hell, Seungmin…” Felix moaned, knees buckling slightly as Seungmin adjusted himself, fingertips wrapping under his clothes, tugging his pants and briefs up and over his knees before his boyfriend crawled between his thighs, pressing tiny kisses against them. 

“Heaven, you mean.” Seungmin whispered, leaning down to take Felix’s lips now, happy sighs of his own taking over. 

Felix rolls his eyes with a laugh, “you’re all so fucking cheesy. I hate all of you.” 

“You love us.” Seungmin laughed back, bringing cool fingers to Felix’s hole. The stupid cheery lube Seungmin insisted on bringing turned out to be perfect. The sensation was amazing. Seungmin was amazing. 

“I love you, Seung.” Felix smiled, brushing his fingertips over Seungmins lips as fingers started to fill him, wiggling around immediately. 

God. It felt so nice. Even if they were in a dark woods at night with various spooky noises in the middle of nowhere. It was nice. 

The sudden loud gasp was unexpected. And it wasn’t even from their tent. 

“Ah! Changbin!”

Seungmin snorted, pressing his fingers deep, hitting Felix’s prostate with enough force to have Felix moaning into his chest. 

“Oh my god...was that Jisung?” Seungmin laughed, inching his fingers back some. 

Felix shuddered a moment, composing himself and holding Seungmins arms tightly, “He claims another friend.” 

“Jesus...They’re loud.” Seungmin shook his head, slipping another finger into Felix as he leaned down to press tiny kisses to his cheeks. 

“I doubt they’re fuck-fucking.” Felix sighed, rolling his hips against Seungmins fingers, “Changbins probably blowing him.”

“Wanna peek?” Seungmin teased. 

“Wanna go to jail for spying? Changbin would kill us,” Felix fired back, wiggling himself as Seungmin angled his fingers, “Jesus...can you fuck me now? I’m gonna bust.”

“Ooh, is it because of Jisungs moans?” Seungmin laughed, sliding his fingers out to press pleasant kisses over Felix’s cheeks. 

“Maybe.” Felix teased, smile bright as Seungmin slid the condom along his length, “maybe his moans just really do it for me.”

“Felix, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that Jisung cums to us before he does to Bin.”

“Bold of you to assume Jisung’s lasted more than ten seconds.”

Seungmins smile was the cutest fucking shit that Felix had ever seen. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Seungmins thrusts were heaven. Seungmin was heaven. Felix didn’t even bother holding back his moans. Jisung hadn’t really calmed his own much. Maybe he really was fuck-fucking Changbin. 

It didn’t matter. 

All that mattered was the pressure coiling in his stomach, and the beautiful brunette moaning out his name, burying his fists into the sheets before he came with a laugh, burying his face into Felix’s neck, the stickiness of Felix’s own cum between their stomachs only making Felix laugh along. 

He loved their relationship so much. He wouldn’t trade Seungmin for the world. 

——

“Jesus Christ this sucks.” Chan growled, throwing his head back as he stood in the woods, hands around his dick as he pissed against the tree, the sound causing him to cringe. 

Chan wasn’t an outdoors person. At all. Yeah, he loved his friends. He loved pot too, but this? He didn’t really appreciate the fact that Jisung was getting his dick sucked by a very high Changbin either. Part of Chan was worried he wasn’t aware of what he was really doing. But he couldn’t really grasp it himself. He was high off his balls. 

Crack. 

“Fuck…” Chan turned, eyes darting around as his foggy vision attempted to settle on where the noise came from. 

“Hello?” He called, trying his best to stay quiet. He knew everyone else was pretty close...but far at the same time. He actually really didn’t know how far he’d gone from the camp. Oh. 

Crunch. 

“Hello?” Chan called again, grabbing the lantern he’d brought at the ground, holding it up as he stepped towards the noise. 

Yeah, towards. Like a horror cliché.

“Man...I’m way too high for this shit.” Chan whined, lowering the lantern as he caught the pair of eyes watching him in the brush, blinking with each syllable. 

Chan looked down a moment. Man had he gotten harder? 

“Dude, I don’t know which one of you is like watching me or whatever but...I’m not really in the mood to talk. Can we like...man I would love to fuck right now.”

He was so high. So wordlessly lost. 

And stupid. He was being stupid. He knew. But he didn’t. He knew. But he didn’t care. Couldn’t. 

“Hello…?”

Chan couldn’t make out much as the figure stepped out from the brush. Maybe it was Changbin? 

“I can’t believe you sucked Jisung off...I’ve been pining after him for months...you knew that.” Chan whined, lowering the lantern as he stumbled towards the figure, “seriously...how did he taste you homewrecker!” 

It wasn’t him. 

He didn’t know who this was. 

“Hello?” Chan whispered, long fingers curling around his waist, the tilt of this...person's head causing Chan to shiver. 

“Hello—“

Chan didn’t expect to be tugged to the ground and bent over, hands and knees planted on the ground. 

“Oh?” Chan laughed, the strange feeling of sharp nails brushing along his back causing him to moan out uncharacteristically. “You horny too?”

Chan felt his pants slide down, snickering in strange confidence, “damn...okay.”

It’s a good thing he was high. The feeling of something digging into him was...really uncomfortable. He’d been fucked before but the sudden fill was weird. And...slimy. And he’d had literally no prep but he’d never felt slicker. 

“Fuck…” Chan gasped, collapsing to the ground as whatever the fuck was on top of him started to thrust, gentle at first. Pleasing enough. 

But then it got rough. And even with whatever had slicked him up he started to hurt. Even through the high. 

“Okay Jesus Christ...slow down.” Chan breathed out, the person slowing, nails raking Chan’s back gently again. 

“Thank you…” he breathed out, the thrusts continuing with a gentle motion, body completely taken over by lust. 

Chan really wished he wasn’t high. Wished he had more concern for whoever this was. It wasn’t anyone he knew. Fuck, was it even human? He must’ve been given a bad batch of whatever Jisung brought. Jesus. This was...weird. 

“Oh my god…” the...thing started to drool over Chan. He guessed. He could feel warm liquid hitting his back, dripping down his clothes. And it wasn’t sweat. This was...globby. Kind of disgusting. 

Chan held his tongue as the thrusts grew again, gasping out pleased moans as this thing fucked into him. 

It felt nice. From what he could tell. 

And then it stopped. So suddenly. And he felt his walls clenching the air. He felt...so stretched. So uncomfortably stretched. But it was a nice feeling. It felt so unbelievably good. 

“Fuck…” Chan breathed, pulling himself up the best he could. 

Not that it mattered. 

Chan let out a gasp, breath leaving him as he came face to face with...holy shit. 

No amount of pot could keep him from the panic as this...monsters mouth widened, teeth sharp and full, jaw stretched so fucking unnaturally and eyes so dark and drool. The fucking drool. 

Chan didn’t even have time to scream before the feeling of eighty teeth sunk into his face, concealing any cries he could make. 

——

“I’m sure he just went out for fresh air. He was a little upset last night.” Jisungs explained, running his hand through his messy hair. 

Chan. Chan has gone missing. 

“Why wouldn’t he tell anyone? What if he’s lost?” Woobin sputtered, looking around worriedly, “he wandered off high there’s no way he’s okay…”

“Well…” Changbin started, holding out the bag that used to contain half the cans of food, “he took a bunch of food. And a compass. So that idiot must have ran off high.”

“He took a compass?” Minho seemed stressed. It was his birthday. The last thing he should have woken up to the news that one of his friends had taken off. 

“Chan wouldn’t do that.” Woobin frowned, “He’s probably in danger.”

“Or he got mad at Jisung and took off.” Changbin sighed, face at the ground, “I know everyone heard last night.”

“It didn’t mean anything…” jisung sputtered, “we were high…”

“Chan’s been crushing on you for awhile…” Felix cut in, rubbing his arms nervously, “we all heard.” He directed his gaze away, Seungmin sighing and wrapping his arms around him tight. 

“This isn’t my fault….” jisung started, looking so offended. More offended than Felix meant. 

“I didn’t mean it like—“

“Can we just look for him…” Minho choked, biting down at his lip hard, “please?”

“I...Yeah. We should.” Seungmin frowned. 

Felix's heart sank as Jisungs lip quivered slightly. He really didn’t mean to hurt him. Or imply that Chan left because of him...it wasn’t Jisungs fault. It wasn’t. Chan know how Jisung was. Hell, Felix had fucked him too. Most of them had. Chan shouldn’t have...expected much. 

“I’ll stay here.” Changbin sighed, “we should just split in half.”

“Why not together?” Woobin asked worriedly as Jisung went back to his tent. 

“We need some people to stay...just in case Chan comes back. If we’re not here...” Minho added, glimpsing to Hyunjin. “I’ll go.”

“No...it’s your birthday, Minho—“ Woobin started. 

“You should stay.” Minho breathed, “I’ll go with...Felix? Wanna come.”

Felix nodded, “Yeah I can go.”

“I’ll go too,” Jeongin frowned. 

“I’ll go unless Hyunjin wants to.” Seungmin added, getting a sigh from Hyunjin. 

“I’ll...I’ll stay with Minho. It’s his birthday.” Hyunjin spoke up, giving Minho a tiny smile of reassurance. 

“I don’t mind. I can stay here.” Seungmin reassured, releasing Felix and running his hands down his arms soothingly. 

“Okay...Woobin please keep an eye on Jisung. And don’t wander off. We can’t lose anyone else. This is aggravating enough.” Minho didn’t usually get annoyed, but he was clearly pissed off. 

“Okay…” Woobin nodded, “please don’t stray too far. We’re still in the middle of nowhere.” He sighed. 

Minho nodded, taking Hyunjins hand, “let's get ready to go then…”

——

“Not how you planned, huh?” Jeongin spoke, following behind Felix and the couple, “I’m sorry your birthdays not going too great.”

“I’m gonna kill him…” Minho huffed, “I know he’s pissed at Jisung but did he have to throw a tantrum today?”

Hyunjin sighed, “Minho, we don’t even know why he ran off…”

“He ran off because of Jisung and Bin. Everyone heard them last night. Jesus Christ...we shouldn’t have eaten those stupid brownies. He probably got so upset and ugh...why didn’t we watch him better?”

“We passed out early…” Hyunjin spoke, “it’s not our fault he ran off.”

“It’s not anyone’s but mine.” Jeongin frowned, “He was in my tent and I...he ran off. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize...this is...definitely not your fault.” Minho choked out, halting to scan the area, “where the fuck did Chan go?”

“We’ve been looking for a while...maybe we should turn back.” Felix sighed, tugging minhos sleeve, “maybe he’s back at camp.”

“He really took half the food and one of our compasses…” Minho whispered, shaking his head in disbelief, “he really…”

“Let’s go back, Min.” Felix repeated, getting a concerned look from Hyunjin. 

“Maybe he’ll come back. If not...we can figure out what to do tomorrow. Don’t let this ruin your…”

Minho laughed in disbelief, running both hands over his face tiredly, “I don’t know how to enjoy today when he pulled this...how can I just act like it’s okay?”

“Forget about him a little.” Hyunjin wrapped his arms securely around Minhos waist, “we'll worry about it later. Let’s go back to the camp before we get lost and go to that waterfall you love so much.”

Felix smiled at that, Minho seeming to huff in reply. But it was a cute huff. Hyunjin had that effect on him, anyways. 

“Okay.”

——

“Nothing.” Seungmin told Felix, settled at the rocks with his friends as splashing and laughter filled his ears. 

“Where would he go?” Felix sighed, watching as his friends screamed back and forth, splashing at one another. 

“I don’t know...it’s not like Chan to do this.” Seungmin replied, hands raking through his wet hair. 

Felix leaned against the younger man, finding comfort in Seungmins warmth as he watched his brother getting dragged underneath the waterfall by Hyunjin, smile forming as they nuzzled noses. At least Minho seems okay now. It was his day. Chan should have waited to leave. But it really wasn’t like Chan. Chan wouldn’t…

“At least he’s happy.” Seungmin laced his fingers with Felix’s, “for now. He’s enjoying it.”

“He wants to leave tomorrow. Go back and see if Chan is at the cars.” 

“If Chan made it to the cars. He left so late…” Seungmin sighed, bringing Felix’s fingers to his lips, pressing tiny kisses over them. 

That part made Felix shudder. “I hope he’s okay. It’s just...what if he was high and now he’s wandering around alone? What if he’s scared and...this place is so vast we might never find him...I really hope Minho is right about the cars.”

“How is he going to get out of here he didn’t have the compass earlier. He literally wouldn't know the directions at all.” Seungmin laughed, Felix’s anxiety rising. 

“I don’t know...I’m sure he figured it out....” Felix was clearly starting to panic. 

Even Minho noticed. 

“Hey, you alright?” Minho asked, shaking water from his hair as he pulled himself up on the rocks to settle beside Felix. 

Felix just nodded, he didn’t want to worry his brother anymore. It wasn’t fair. 

“Lix...you don’t have to lie. You can tell me anything.” Minho frowned, patting Felix’s hair, “it’s Chan, right?”

“I don’t want you anymore upset than you already are…” Felix murmured, brushing his brother off. 

Seungmin gave Felix a look. He didn’t mean to do that. Felix was having a hard time keeping it together. 

“I’m sorry...I just—“

“Felix I know why you’re so down...I do. Can we just...please forget about him for just a little bit?” Minho worded breathlessly, directing his gaze back to the falls. 

“I’m just worried. I don’t think he would run off like this. We should have invited him to our tent for the night...it’s not Jeongin’s fault he snuck out last night.” Felix whispered, the guilt rising in his chest. 

“Felix...tomorrow we will dedicate the entire day to finding him. I promise.” Minho held out his pinky, thin smile appearing at his face. Minho really didn’t deserve to be so worried right now. He was supposed to be enjoying his birthday. 

“Okay…”

——

“I’m sorry your birthday was...this,” Hyunjin whispered, fixing the pillow at the floor of their tent, tugging the blanket over him as he patted his side for the man zipping the tent shut. 

“I liked everything besides...Chan.” Minho crawled under the blanket, arms looping around Hyunjins waist once he settled, “I hope he’s okay but at the same time...why would he do this?”

“It isn’t like him.” Hyunjin responded, voice low as he watched minhos expression fall, running his fingertips over the man’s cheek, “he wouldn’t do this to you.”

Minho shook his head, “but he did…”

Hyunjin huffed as Minho pressed his cheek against the pillow, looking small and...really upset. 

“Minho…”

“I’m fine…”

“No you’re not.” Hyunjin sighed, grabbing minhos jaw in his hand, thumb caressing over his lips, “when we get home I promise I’ll...I’ll make it up to you.”

Minho shook his head before rolling into his back, tugging hyunjin over him, “I just don’t want to think about my birthday anymore.”

Minho still had a half hour till his birthday was over. Hyunjin might as well treat him. It’s the least he could do. Minho deserved that at least. 

“I love you, okay?” Hyunjin whispered, caressing Minhos lips before lowering his face to Minhos, leaving tiny kisses along the man’s plush lips. 

Minho took a deep breath before slinking his fingers up hyunjins sweatshirt, parting his lips against hyunjins in anticipation. 

“I love you so much, Minho.” Hyunjin repeated, rolling his hips into minhos, one hand slipping up to wrap in minhos ash-colored hair, the other pressing underneath of the man’s waistband to find his hardened length. 

Minho gasped at his lips, “I love you too...I really do.” 

Minho wasn’t much of a talker during sex. He wasn’t all that loud either. Minho held a pretty constant tone, tiny whimpers and moans rather than cries and curses. Hyunjin loved that about him. How put together he seemed, even through sex. Minho refused to let go no matter what the situation. 

Hyunjin kept his movement at Minhos length as he thrust into him, minhos fingertips trailing down hyunjins stomach, eyes half lidded and face so fucked out. He could do this forever. 

“Minho...I love you so much.” Hyunjin repeated before diving down to take those beautiful lips again, Minho moaning against them happily, tiny giggles slipping from his lips. 

“Shut up!” Minho whispered, pushing hyunjin back with a hiss, crawling onto the man’s lap before working himself back down onto hyunjins dick, back arching as his fingertips wrapped in the blanket under them, the one on top of them sliding down considerably. 

Hyunjin just smirked, fingertips caressing the pretty flesh at minhos waist as he thrust upwards, Minho shaking in delight over him. He was so fucking cute. His Minho. His birthday boy. 

His. 

Minho was a heavy sleeper. Especially after sex. He was also really peaceful looking with his squished cheeks against the pillow. He looked so young sometimes. Younger than Hyunjin despite being the older one. 

Hyunjin took a deep breath as he pulled the blanket over Minho, leaving a single kiss at his temple. 

Crack. 

Hyunjin arched his brow, glancing towards the back of the tent. That noise didn’t sound far at all—

“Hyunjin?”

Was that fucking Chan? Chan was calling him!?

“Chan…?”

“Hyunjin...”

Hyunjin unzipped the tent, taking the lantern and glancing around wildly. Chan was here?!

“Chan?” Hyunjin called back, putting the lantern on its highest setting as he walked further from the tents, “Chan where have you been are you okay?”

He could see eyes in the distance. But…that didn’t make sense. Human eyes didn’t glow like that. He knew that. He knew that. 

“Chan…” it could have been a bear. A wolf or something in the brush. 

Hyunjin felt uneasy. He staggered back, eyes darting to the campsite that had gotten impossibly further than he remembered walking. He had to get back. 

“Chan meet me at the camp…”

Clack. Clack. Clack. 

He panicked. Hyunjin dropped the lantern, rushing back towards the campsite as fast as he could. It had to be a fucking wild animal. 

No. No animal could tear into hyunjins ankle like this.

He hit the ground hard, busting his fucking mouth opened against his teeth and the ground. Hyunjin growled in pain as he was dragged back and flipped over. 

Whatever the hell this thing was, white and big eyed, staring at him as long white claws clicked together over his face, he didn’t get the chance to scream. 

He felt a quick puncture to his throat. Like a tiny prick. But it was enough. His voice was shot. He could taste blood filling in his mouth, trickling down the sides of his face. By this point he was crying, struggling to move as this...monsters claws settled on his stomach, petting over his sweatshirt in every discomfort possible. 

Hyunjin wanted to scream. His throat was too filled. He was crying, agony washing over him. He didn’t want this. He wanted to go back. Wanted to warn the others of...whatever this was. But he couldn’t. 

The feeling of claws dragging across hyunjins stomach made everything ten times worse. Being pulled upright as his intestines started to pour into his lap...was the most disgusting thing he’d ever seen. 

And then he was being dragged, unable to scream as his arms struggled to hold the guts from spilling. How was he even alive? He was going to die, right?

Hyunjin could hear movement. And he could see the tents. Minho. He saw minhos tent, the boy still asleep with the tent halfway unzipped. Oh god. He hadn’t zipped the tent. 

No no no. 

Screaming. 

He wasn’t sure how. But he’d managed to make the smallest scream, writhing wildly at the intense pressure against his shoulder and spine. He was fucking staked...no...skewered on a long wooden pole, directly over the fire pit. The unlit — never mind. Now, lit fire pit. 

But Hyunjin was lucky. Lucky that he had lost feeling the second the fire started, Guts falling down to the ground as his arms hung at his sides, eyes glued to the uncomfortable swinging his guts did as the fire whipped at his legs. 

He was lucky because within seconds he didn’t feel shit. Didn’t see shit. Wasn’t shit. 

——

The smell woke Felix fast. Felix had never been a heavy sleeper. The sound of movement, the sound of...Felix panicked. 

He unzipped his tent, Seungmin waking after to ask what he was doing. 

Felix screamed. 

He’d never screamed louder. 

He’d never ran faster. But surprisingly he was running towards the danger, not away. 

He wasn’t sure who this was. They were burnt so badly, organs hanging out of their stomach, body so blackened and covered in...blood? He didn’t have time to see who this was. But he figured it was...it must have been one of them, right? Was it Chan?

“Felix what the—oh my god!” 

“We have to help them!” Felix screamed, his own screams being overwhelmed by the ones of his friends who were emerging frantically from their tents. 

“Oh my god…” jisung grabbed Felix, wrapping him into his chest, shielding him. 

“We have to help him!” Felix whimpered, Jisungs hands soothing in his hair. 

Seungmins hands took over quickly, grasping around Felix like it was their last embrace. 

“Who...who is...” Changbin was shaking, watching with wide eyes. 

“Oh my god...” Minho. 

Minho was up. 

He was up. 

Minho knew, didn’t he? 

“Hyun...hyunjin?”

Felix’s heart broke the second his brothers voice cracked. He pulled off of Seungmins chest, eyes settled on Minhos face. He was...he looked defeated. He looked so defeated. His mouth hung slightly, eyes trembling almost as much as his. 

No no no. 

——

Nothing felt like it was supposed to. Felix had...understandably passed out. His anxiety of the fire had gotten to him and he’d just lost it. 

He woke up in his tent with Seungmin, the younger sitting there blank faced, staring at nothing. 

“Seungmin…” Felix’s voice cracked as he sat up, shivering as he glanced out towards the camp site, the smell of...the smell lingering in his nose. “Seungmin last night was…”

“Yes.” Seungmin stammered, trying his best to look Felix in the eye. 

“Where’s...where is minho?”

Seungmins expression altered from empty to broken. He sputtered out sobs, face in his hands. And Felix...felix didn’t know what that meant. Or what to do. 

“Seungmin…” Felix wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing tiny pecks to his cheeks. “I have to...I have to check on him. I have to.”

Seungmin looked up through his tears, crawling out of the tent with Felix close behind, rubbing at his sore eyes. 

Felix wanted to vomit...he noticed the spills of vomit around the campsite. He wondered if everyone was...fuck of course nobody was okay. Felix looked at the charred skewered corpse, hand over his mouth now. He couldn’t. This wasn’t real. He couldn’t be witnessing something like this. Why was he still up there!?

“Felix…” Jisung. He was so...cold looking. His face was so empty, eyes on the ground, “Felix...are you okay?”

No. He wasn’t. 

“Where’s Minho…”

Jisung did the same thing Seungmin had, sputtering our sobs suddenly. And it didn’t feel good. 

“Jisung…” Felix whimpered, brushing at his tear stained eyes before glancing to the tent Minho and Hyunjin had occupied. 

“Felix...he’s—“

Felix ignored Seungmin. He marched passed the disgusting sight, around the vomit puddles and unzipped his brothers tent, face falling as he saw his elder brother curled up at the far end of the tent, hands deep in his hair.

“Minho…” Felix crawled inside, zipping the tent back. It didn’t help with the burnt smell of their friend. 

Minho was shaking, rocking back and forth. Face hidden. Of course he was like this...that was...it was Hyunjin outside. That was him. 

“Minho…”

“Go away…” Minho sobbed, voice laced in a pain Felix had never heard. 

“Minho I—we need to go. We have to leave…” Felix whispered, brushing his fingers over minhos trembling form. 

“No...go away. Please go away.” Minho choked, curling further back into the tent at Felix’s touch. 

“Minho...we need to get out of here. We have to go to the cars and report this we can’t...we can’t stay here.” Felix was choking back tears, the sight of the older boy causing him to feel an anguish he’d never experienced before. 

“Minho...it’ll be morning soon. Please.”

“Felix...I—“ Minho turned, ash at the side of his cheek. Felix could see the burns at minhos hands as he finally turned and unfolded himself, lip quivering and breaths so panicked. 

“Minho!” Felix reached out, carefully taking one of minhos hands into his own, the elders sobs growing again. “Minho we have to get out of here we have to—“

“I saw it…” Minho whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks as terror took over his expression, “the...I saw it. The monster I saw it. I saw it…”

“Monster? You saw what did that to him?” Felix shouldn’t have said that. Minho was sobbing uncontrollably, leaning down against Felix now.

Felix could smell the death on him. Smell that Minho had probably tried to pull Hyunjin off of that skewer. Why had he been alone in the tent? 

“Minho...Minho we need to leave.”

“Felix…” Woobin. Woobin looked tired, his hands were...he had ash on his hands. 

“Woobin we have to get out of here...we have to—“

“Jeongin is missing.”

Minho rocked back and forth against Felix, whines escaping his throat as Felix shook his head to his friends words. 

“What are you…?”

“I don’t know when but...he’s missing. He didn’t come out last night and...I think he went off before…everyone was too panicked and...we don’t know where he is either.”

“We can’t...Woobin we can’t stay here. We have to leave...he’s probably...we can’t stay. We need to go.”

“We don’t know the way...we are in no position to—“

“We have to leave! We have a compass!” Felix cried back, Minho growing more uncontrollably shaky in his grasp. “Tell the others we need to leave. Please…”

Woobin bit his lip, watching Minho closely before sliding out of the tent. 

“Minho…” Felix whimpered, brushing his fingers through his siblings hair. He had really...never seen Minho like this. Minho never got like this. Ever. 

“Felix...that monster…” Minho whimpered, hiding his face. 

“Don’t...don’t say anything.”

——

“We need to go. It’s daytime we have...we have time to leave.” Changbin spoke. He’d been quiet for awhile now. Not that everyone else wasn’t just as quiet. 

Woobin and Seungmin had taken the liberty of taking Hyunjin down, the pole gone. They must have lifted him up on it and lay him under one of the broken down tents, the burn marks still settled on the ground along with the vomit. 

“What about Chan and Jeongin…?” Jisung spoke up, rubbing at his arms as his eyes scanned the campground. 

“We...we can’t stay here. We have to contact the authorities. They need to know what happened…” Felix whispered. He wanted them to leave. He wanted to get Minho out of there. 

“We don’t even know what happened, Felix.” Woobin whispered, handing Felix a can of peaches. Peaches he couldn’t stomach right now. 

“They’re probably dead.” Changbin spoke, getting grim looks from the group, “I know it hurts to hear but...whatever killed Hyun—“

“Stop.” Seungmin spoke out, angling his head back to Minhos tent. “Stop…”

“He was murdered…” Changbin continued, “an animal wouldn’t do that. Whatever is in those woods killed our friend. And it won’t just stop, right? We have to leave. Chan probably died that night while we accused him of leaving.”

“Don’t say that, Bin...” jisung stammered. 

Changbin pointed to the tent, the wooden pole sticking out at one end, “Hyunjin is dead. Did you not see them hauling his corpse over there?! If we don’t leave we are all going to die out here.”

Changbin wasn’t wrong. 

“You’re being insensitive...don’t let him hear—“ Woobin started, shaking his head in obvious anger. 

“Hear what? That his fiancé is dead?”

Felix wanted to break apart. Suddenly he felt even more distraught. He didn’t think it was possible. 

Woobin shook his head, “what?”

Changbin bit his lip as it trembled slightly, “japan. They were going to japan to…”

“For school?” Seungmin whispered, taking Felix’s hand into his own. 

“It was supposed to be a secret but...Hyunjin told me. He was nervous about it but...they were going to get married out there.”

Felix swallowed hard, turning his view to the tent, “why didn’t he tell me...why didn’t—“ it didn’t matter. That didn’t matter. “Hyunjin is…” Felix choked out, “He’s right. We need to go before we all end up...we have to leave.”

“What if Jeongin comes back?” Jisung whispered, “Minho won’t leave without him…”

“He’s not moving period…” Woobin whispered before finally pulling himself off of the ground, shakily making his way passed the group towards the tent. 

“Woobin don’t mention…” Changbin shot back. 

“I won’t. I just...we should...We need to figure out what to do.” Woobin answered back before disappearing into the tent. 

Seungmin squeezed Felix’s hand tight, “leaving...is that a good idea?”

“I...seungmin I can’t stay here.”

“Should we split up again?” Jisung suggested, worriedly watching the tent behind them, “Minho isn’t...he’s not going anywhere.”

“We have to drag him then. I’m not leaving my brother here to—“ Felix was cut off by Seungmins forehead pressed against his own. 

“Felix...stay calm.”

“We need to stay together...all of us. If we split it’s...it’s not. What if people get lost or die? I can’t...Seungmin we have to go together.” Felix sighed, eyes glued to the tent. “I’m not leaving Minho.”

“You can stay then…”

“I’m not fucking staying here—“

“Felix...two of us can go get help.”

Felix shook his head, “no. We need to stay together…”

“He’s not moving. And I doubt...Woobin will either. Felix...we can go and get help.”

“N-no. It’s too dangerous.” Felix whined, gripping into Seungmins shoulders, “I can’t stay here I can’t…”

“Felix...I need to get help. I’m a cop I...if I can get to my car I can contact help and we have a gun. We...we can get back to you guys with help.”

“This is stupid...you’re going to get yourself killed.” Felix shivered, clasping his hands around Seungmins face. 

“I’ll stay...Felix I’ll stay.” Jisung whispered, leaning down beside the two. 

“I’ll go with Changbin. We can get help.” Seungmin frowned. 

“No...it’s not even. I have to...fuck.”

“Calm down Felix. It’ll be okay. Me and Bin will get help. Okay?”

Felix didn’t like this. He shook his head, nuzzling into Seungmins touch. He felt so awful. So weak. He didn’t want Seungmin to go. 

“Minho needs you...you want to stay with him, right?”

Jisung nodded, “if you need me to go...I can.”

“No,” seungmin sighed, “Felix, needs you here.”

Jisung inhaled, settling close to Felix and patting his hair, “I’ll stay. It’ll be okay...Felix it’ll be fine.”

——

“How long have they been gone?” Woobin asked, rubbing his hands together, the ash disappearing slowly. 

“I don’t know…” Felix whispered, washing his face with the water at the falls, eyes focusing on Minho who was settled at the rocks closeby. “We should have gone together...we could have gotten Minho to come with us.”

“He wasn’t moving, Felix...he’s not going to leave Hyunjins body here.” Woobin whispered, “besides…he’s...he’s traumatized. He keeps muttering about monsters and...he’s not doing well.”

“Is it weird that...I believe him?” Felix spoke, watching Woobins disbelief, “seriously...Minho has never once lied to me.”

“He didn’t mention that he was getting married.”

Felix winced, “He never told me he wasn’t, either. Minho isn’t a liar...he...I really believe he saw something that terrified him.”

“You think it was a tall white monster?” Woobin frowned, “really?”

“I’m going to believe my brother...whatever he saw…”

“How did he even see it?”

“We were all so focused on Hyunjin that...we didn’t check around...minhos tent was facing the opposite direction. He could have easily seen something we didn’t.”

Woobin swallowed hard, “Maybe...but what the hell was that thing, then? It...Jesus it ripped Hyunjin apart…”

Felix inhaled deep, glimpsing as Jisung settled besides Minho, arm looping around his shoulder protectively, “I have no idea...whatever it was really messed him up. Minho is...he’s never been this terrified of anything.”

“He’s in shock…”

“It’s more than that. He’s...I know my brother.” 

Woobin frowned, watching the two off to the side, “we should clean his hand.”

“What happened when I—“

“Minho tried to pull him down. He’s in my clothes because he burned his trying to get Hyunjin off that pole and refused to go into his tent to get his own...”

“Jesus...I’m so sorry I—“

“No. We know why. Felix, nobody blames you for passing out.” Woobin reassured, the thinnest smile at his lips. 

“Do you think we’ll make it? Do you think Jeongin is...okay?”

Woobins smile fell. So no, he didn’t. 

“I don’t know. I hope Jeongin and Chan are okay but…”

“They’re probably not.” Felix concluded, brushing hair behind his ear as he watched Minho rest against Jisung. 

“None of us are, huh?” Minho whispered, expression blank. 

Felix swallowed hard. 

“Same tent tonight. If Seungmin and Changbin don’t come back in time...we need to stay in the same tent.” 

“Is it wise to even stay at the campsite?” Jisung grinaced. 

“Are you suggesting we try to navigate through the woods?” Felix winced. 

“No...but. The campsite is obviously...not safe.” 

Felix sighed, “I don’t know what to do. We should stay in one tent. Keep alert.”

“Stay up in pairs.” Woobin added, “okay...maybe you’re right. We could do that. They should be back before that but...just in case.”

“It took us all day to get here. We aren’t getting out of here that easily.” Felix frowned, “just...shit we need to stick together.”

“They’ll come back. Tomorrow morning if they’re not back we leave. We take Minho, and we leave.”

——

It was nightfall. Pretty quickly. The campsite still smelled rancid. And Felix had a hard time keeping Minho calm as Woobin lit a separate pit for food. They had to eat, after all. They couldn’t starve themselves. Even if eating hurt. 

“Minho...you sleepy?” Felix asked, petting his brothers hair. 

“No.” Minho had calmed a lot as the night approached. He figured it would have been opposite but...he seemed so calm. 

“You didn’t eat.”

“I couldn’t, Felix.”

“Changbin told us…” he stopped, shaking his head as he looked at the stars instead, “nevermind.”

“I know.” Minho whispered back, “I know he told you.”

Felix swallowed hard, “you didn’t...tell anyone.”

“It was a surprise.” Minho spoke flatly, “I was...really excited.”

Felix patted minhos hair again, the elder leaning into the touch like he had when they were kids, “I’m so sorry…”

“We’re probably going to die out here, aren’t we? That monster is...it’s going to kill all of us.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“It...I saw it. It was smiling at me, Felix.” Ah. The teeth. The dozens of teeth. “It’s probably going to kill someone else tonight. Add them to the tent of death.” Minho let out a weak laugh, sadness laced in every sputter. 

“Minho…”

“I don’t...I don’t even care if I die, that’s bad.” Minho started, “Hyunjin...he’s gone.”

“Minho…don't say that—“

“I loved him so much, Felix.” Minho glanced up at the sky, tears trickling down his cheek again, “I loved him...like I love you. The stars...all the stars.” Minho couldn’t continue, he buried his face into Felix’s shoulder, soft sobs and wetness starting at Felix’s shoulder. 

He wished he could do more. He wished he knew how to help his brother. Minho was always the one helping Felix. Always his shoulder to cry on. But...now it was reversed. Minho needed him far more. 

He decided to stay silent. To let his brother cry in peace. Felix felt horrible. His brother had come out here for a nice time. To enjoy his birthday. Not lose his friends and fiancé to some creature lurking around. 

He had to protect Minho. He had to. 

——

“They’re probably not coming till morning...chances are the authorities won’t come till sunlight.” Jisung whispered in the tent, patting Minhos hair. He’d fallen asleep, thankfully. 

“I hope so...I wish Jeongin or Chan had come back but...should we have looked for them today?” Woobin asked, resting against Jisung. 

“I don’t think that would have been a good idea...chances are they…” Felix stopped, looking down to Minho, “they’re probably gone.”

“I just want to leave.” Jisung laughed, “I feel like...Chan was my fault. I...god he’s probably dead, isn’t he?”

“Jisung…”

“You know, I know I’m like...the slut or whatever but I really care about all of you…”

Felix winced. He knew that. Jisung had slept with most of them. All but Jeongin, Woobin and Seungmin...right? But...Jisung cared deeply about them. It wasn’t like any of them had said no or been manipulated in any way. Maybe Minho was too high to think straight the last trip they took together...but Jisung was too. Jisung had never forced any of them to do anything…

“You’re not a slut, Jisung.” Woobin laughed, patting Jisungs knee, “it’s not your fault you’re cute.”

Jisung couldn’t contain the tiny smile, “you haven’t fucked me yet.”

Felix smiled along as Woobin nudged Jisungs shoulder, the stupid little grins between them helping Felix calm some. 

They’d get out of here. They would. Maybe. They had to. 

——

The night was uncomfortable. Everything was so uncomfortable and Felix couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t move. He felt nauseous. What if Seungmin never came back? What if he was dead already? 

Felix rest back against the outside of the tent. He felt so uneasy. God, he’d never felt so much anxiety before. Like a truck, he couldn’t focus. That thing...that monster Minho had mentioned could show up at any time. It knew where they were. Part of Felix hoped it hadn’t found Seungmin and Changbin. The last thing he wanted was for them to be killed trying to get help. Fuck. They should leave. 

“Felix you okay?” Jisung piled out of the tent, sighing heavily as he rest beside Felix, “you can sleep. I can handle it.”

“No...I can’t.” Felix breathed out, “and I’m...Jesus I’m as okay as everyone else.”

“Do you think we should leave?” Jisung asked, biting down at his lip as Felix turned to face him, “like...now?”

“We don’t have a compass—“

“Does it matter at this point?”

Felix furrowed his brow, “we can’t navigate in the night. And the day...there’s no way we’ll get out of here. Plus...I’m still holding onto Chan and Jeongin being okay.”

“I want to leave.” Jisung looked around the campsite, sad eyes settling on the tent covering the corpse far off, “staying was...so stupid.”

Felix peeked back into the tent, Minho and Woobin sleeping soundly, “honestly...I just wanted us to stick together. Them leaving earlier today was...a bad idea.”

“Staying and waiting is bad, too.” 

“Woobin said we could leave in the morning. I doubt they’ll travel at night anyways.”

“We have a couple hours till morning...whos to say that thing...if it’s real…isn’t going to return?”

Felix wanted to curl up. He wanted to disappear. The anxiety Jisung was building wasn’t helping him at all. 

“I really...we need to go.” 

“Minho won’t leave—“

Felix felt panic spread as the tent far off, the tent covering Hyunjins corpse, was pulled back, the wooden pole disappearing back into the darkness. 

No. 

“Oh my god…” Jisung stayed still, eyes wide. He’d seen it too. 

“Shit...we—“ a soft growl in the distance. 

No no no. 

“Woobin…” Jisung reached back into the tent, smacking Woobins leg, “wake up...please get up!”

Felix kept his eyes in the direction of the faint sounds, “felix?”

Chan? Felix shook his head, shudders running down his spine. 

“What’s going on?” Woobin emerged from the tent slowly, Minho rubbing his eyes from behind. 

“Do you hear it…” Jisung shuddered. 

“Minho…”

That sounded like Hyunjin now. But that was impossible. It was impossible. 

“H-hyunjin?” Minho staggered upwards, Woobin quickly grabbing his wrist, “no...no it’s Hyunjin!” Minho whined, trying time shake Woobin off. 

“Minho, where are you?”

It was...so convincing. So fucking convincing. 

“It’s not him...it’s not him, Minho.” Felix whispered, slowly rising beside his brother, hand latching around the elder man’s waist, “that’s not him…”

“Felix...it’s him!” 

“No...remember what you saw the other night?” Felix whispered, Minho stilling. 

“Minho…”

“Don’t. It’s not him.” Felix repeated, Minhos pupils shaking as his eyes finally met Felix’s again, “Minho, it’s not him.”

Woobin shuffled in his bag that settled at the entrance before sliding out a pocket knife, “it’s not much…” he whispered, moving himself in front of the others. 

“Don’t…” Jisung spoke out, watching the darkness carefully. 

“I’m not doing anything...we stay still.” Woobin spay back. 

“I don’t hear...where did it go?” Minho whispered suddenly, the air quiet. Jesus not even the few bugs that were around made a sound. 

“Woobin...what do we do?” Jisung whispered, turning so his back was to Woobins, eyes still scanning around the area. 

“I don’t—“

Crash. 

Felix’s heart raced as the lantern on the far end of the campsite was smashed. He didn’t see what had done it. But the sound was enough to startle the group, minhos nails digging into Felix’s arm. 

“Where the fuck is it…” Jisung gasped, keeping close to Woobin as the light closest to them dimmed. 

Felix wanted to vomit. As his eyes met the lantern he could see long...thick nails tapping along the light like it was a toy. 

“Oh my fucking god…” Minhos breaths were rapid, “that’s...it’s the…”

The monster. Or whatever the hell this was. 

This creature...this thing, wrapped its claws around the light, the only light now spread in thin lines over his friends cheeks. 

Clack. 

Minho wasn’t latching onto Felix, he was now pulling him. Breaths rapid and heavy. 

“We need to go!” Minho yelled, practically dragging Felix back with him. 

Was running worth it?

——

“Are we all here?” Jisung panted. 

Some fucking how they’d managed to stay together. With the faint light of the peaking sun...they were still together. Thank god for the lantern that Woobin had swiped on the way, too. It must’ve been the one Chan had taken the other night. Thought it had cracks it worked. Their last lantern. 

Felix hunched over, grasping his thighs as he released shaky breaths to the ground. He was exhausted. His body was miserable, he was so terrified of whatever the fuck that thing was. 

“It’s probably...there’s no way it let us go.” Woobin was alert, rubbing Felix’s back, that pocketknife still in hand. 

“Maybe it doesn’t run…” Jisung huffed, brushing the hair from his face, “maybe it...Jesus Christ we have no idea what that was.”

“It wasn’t an animal.” Felix coughed out, Woobins warmth replacing with Minhos, causing Felix to steady himself, “we have to get out of here…”

“We don’t even know where we are.” Jisung breathed out, “no compass and no…”

“Follow the sun.” Minho whispered, “when we were coming up the sun was at our backs so...follow the sun. We...we might hit the road or...something.”

“I don’t think the sun was exactly hitting our backs on the way up…” Jisung started before swallowing hard, “we could try. There’s not much else we can do.”

“We need to get out of here.” Felix glanced to Minho, shaking his head in sympathy, “we can’t stay.”

“I know,” Minho nodded back, sliding the lantern from Woobins grasp into his own, “we have to get out of here.”

“I didn’t hear anything chasing us...I think we should be okay for a bit. I hope.” Woobin added, sliding the pocket knife into his back pocket. 

Crunch. 

Felix’s heart raced again, head whipping into the direction of brush. 

“We need to go…you spoke way too soon, Wooj.” Jisung stammered, backing up from the sound.

It was behind them. It must’ve been that monster. Surely it wasn’t…

Jisung cursed under his breath as a fucking rabbit emerged, scampering passed wildly. It was probably more afraid of them than that monster lurking around. 

“Holy shit is that—“ Minho pushed passed, leaning down to pick up something unseen to Felix, letting out soft breaths as he brushed fingertips over...the compass. And not the one that Seungmin and Changbin took. Theirs was gold plated. This one was black. This was the missing compass. 

“Is that...?” Felix’s chest was pounding as he approached Minho, standing over his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Minho responded, small smile forming over his lips as he angled the compass to Felix. 

“I guess if Chan did take it...he doesn’t have it anymore.” Jisung winced. 

Woobin shook his head with a sad laugh, “okay good. Now that we have that we really should go.”

“Yeah let’s get going. Now that we the compass we should be able to—“ Minho couldn’t finish. Again, his expression was full of terror. 

Felix felt that anxiety pent up explode as he turned. He couldn’t contain his scream. He couldn’t contain the terror in his chest. He wasn’t seeing this. He fucking wasn’t. 

Jisung was shaking, covered in blood. 

Of course he was. 

Woobin had been right next to him. 

The surrealness of it all hurt. The tension inside of Felix hurt. This wasn’t happening. 

Minho was pulling Felix harshly, Felix wanting to do the same with Jisung who was trembling. 

But Felix had seen enough. He’d seen far more than he ever wanted. 

Woobin didn’t deserve to be punctured with those disturbing claws from earlier, he didn’t deserve to spit blood onto his friends as he was ripped harshly back from them. And none of them deserved to see that. 

The screaming was too much around him. The growling was too much. Everything was too fucking much. He wouldn’t let Minho go. 

“Keep going!” Jisung screamed. He was fast, thankfully staying close as they ran. 

It wasn’t light enough to see everything around them. It wasn’t light enough at all. 

Not light enough to avoid tripping. But in a way Felix couldn’t blame Jisung for that. He couldn’t. 

Minho tugged Felix back harshly, a scream emitting from the elder as they caught what Jisung had stumbled down into. 

Jeongin. The youngest boy who’d gone missing, stomach ripped to shreds as Jisung pulled himself up, blood coating his abdomen from how he’d landed. The younger was covered in mud, leaves...but clearly he was...he was dead. 

“Jeongin...oh my god...no….” Jisung whimpered out as Minho grabbed for him, tugging him away from the tiny corpse. 

“We have to go…” Minho shuddered, tugging both boy’s wrists now. 

Jisung was trembling so badly, covered in all that blood. Blood of their friends. Felix couldn’t even manage to move. 

“It’s coming we have to go!” Minho repeated, losing his grasp of Felix as he took the compass out, eyes focused, “this way...please. Come on!” 

Felix’s head pounded as he took off running with his brother, Jisung doing his best not to constantly look back. Felix wanted to stay. Of course he did. Minho must have as well. Jeongin and Woobin were his best friends. But clearly Minho...he knew they didn’t have time. They didn’t have time to wait. To mourn. They had to run. All they could do was run. 

——

Running. Felix lost track of time. His breaths were jagged. His chest was tight. But it was worth it. All of the breathlessness was worth it. 

The road. They reached the road. It wasn’t quite the parking lot. It wasn’t the rest stop. But it was a road. Roads led to civilization. To safety. They found a road...they found it. 

“Please stop...please.” Jisungs breaths were hard. He collapsed to his knees, hands at the concrete of the road, “no more...no more. My ankle is...I can’t.”

“We’re almost there…” Minho trembled, holding the compass tightly, “we can...we can stop when we get to the rest stop.”

Felix shot Minho a sympathetic look, “Minho...I can barely breathe. We have to slow down. Just...no more running. Jisung can’t…” Felix examined Jisungs ankle then, worry over his face. It was bruised. He wondered if Jisung had messed it up when he fell earlier...and the running didn’t help. 

Minho looked to Jisung before offering the slightest nod, holding a hand out to the man coughing at the ground, “Jisung...take your shirt off.”

“Huh?” Jisung coughed, sitting himself at the concrete with a sigh. 

“Take mine.” Minho pulled his hoodie over his head, handing it to Jisung who nodded warmly. 

Felix helped Jisung discard the blood stained shirt, wiping clean Jisungs blood-covered chin before tossing the shirt into the road. 

“Thank you…” Jisung whispered, pulling himself up. He was shaky. Of course he was. 

“If we follow the road we should be…”

Growling. The sound of growling and Felix was whimpering, backing up into the road. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from this time. 

“The ditch!” Minho yelled out, tugging Jisung by the hoodie and directing Felix to the other side of the road. The side that had a ditch.

Minho settled over Felix as they lay in the ditch. This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea.

Jisung had his head over his mouth, face infront of Felix’s as they lay in this fucking hole. 

“Minho…” Felix started before getting a hand clasped over his mouth, the broken compass finding its way into Felix’s other hand. 

“Felix...I need you to stay here.”

Felix’s insides twisted. 

“Don’t get up. Don’t move. Do you understand me?” Minho whispered. 

Felix shook his head, Jisungs gaze seeming to meet minhos, worry over his features. 

“Please don’t follow me…”

Felix wanted to scream. He pulled minhos hand off, “Minho what are you…?”

“Please. Stay here.” Minho spoke, Jisungs expression faltering. Confirmation. 

“You’re not doing this…” Felix whispered harshly, trying his best to get from under the elder. 

“Don’t move,” Minho hissed, “if you follow me and get yourself killed I will never forgive you—“

Felix shook his head again, the feeling of Minho rising slowly causing him to panic. 

“When I yell for you to run...you run.”

Clack. 

Jisung covered his mouth hard, eyes shut tight as the strange sound of something clicking together filled the air. 

“Felix...don’t follow me. Get you and Jisung to the rest stop.”

“Minho don’t…”

“I’m not asking you again.” Minho choked out, helping flip Felix onto his back, seeming overly cautious with the noise, “Jisung can’t make it without you, please…”

“Minho I’m not—“

Minho gave Felix a defeated look, patting his hair fondly, “don’t follow me.”

Felix gripped minhos arm as the elder pulled himself up, “I love you, Minho…”

Minho choked back a sob, thin smile crossing over his lips, “I love you too, Lixie.” Minho pulled away from Felix’s grasp, “more than the stars. Remember, okay?”

Felix didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want Minho to do this. This was wrong. This was stupid. Minho was being stupid. 

Jisung pressed his hand over Felix’s shoulder, “Felix…”

Felix shuddered, “I won’t…”

Felix's heart broke at the sound of his brother calling out, he must’ve been further down the road. He wasn’t sure how far but...it wasn’t close enough to them. Minho called out a few times, taunts mostly. 

Part of Felix wondered if the monster was right over them. Waiting. 

Clack. 

It was in the distance. And Felix couldn’t help but pull himself up, minhos scream causing panic to spread across him. 

“Felix!” Jisung hissed, reaching for Felix. 

It didn’t matter. Felix pulled himself up, dread overtaking his bones. 

No sign of Minho. 

No monster. 

No nothing...just an empty road. 

No noise. 

No nothing. 

“Minho…” Felix felt numb, “Minho!” He called out, pulling himself out of the hole. 

Nothing. There was nothing. No growling. That entire eeriness had subsided completely, leaving the air empty and cool. 

“Felix..” Jisung pulled himself out of the ditch, hissing to himself as he clasped a hand around his ankle, “Lix we need to go…”

“Where...where is he?” Felix felt lost, eyes scanning. 

There was nothing. Nothing at all. 

——

“Felix…”

“Don’t.” Felix begged, holding Jisungs arm tight around his neck as they staggered along. The rest stop cabin was in sight. 

“Felix...sirens.” Jisung sighed, keeping his head up the best he could. 

Felix looked forwards, the bright flashing lights in the parking lot. There weren’t enough of them, though. 

“Felix!” The voice should have felt nice. But all it did was add to that stress in his heart. Add to that pain. 

Seungmin. 

“Felix!” Seungmin reached them fast, breath shallow as he cupped Felix’s face, eyes wide with worry. 

“Seungmin wait up...shit.” Changbin. 

They both looked okay. They looked fine, actually. Like nothing had even happened to them. 

“Are you...where?” Seungmin seemed confused, “did they stay at the camp!? Felix I would have gone sooner but the police wouldn’t let us and—“

“They’re dead.” Felix whispered, eyes shaky. 

“What?”

Jisung let go of Felix, letting out a soft cry as Changbin took over, face grief stricken as he helped the Jisung limp towards the police vehicle. 

“Minho and Woobin...they—“

Felix nodded, head throbbing. He shouldn’t have let Minho do that. 

“How I—“

“Seungmin…” Felix whined, cupping his hands over Seungmins, “I just...I can’t. I can’t.”

Seungmin nodded, pulling Felix to his chest, hand resting into his hair, “Felix I…”

Felix blacked out the rest. He blacked out the police questioning him. Blacked out the ambulance arriving along with more police. Ignored the body bags being pulled out from a van. 

But the one thing he couldn’t ignore, was the look of absolute grief on the elderly woman’s face. The elderly woman with the cane. 

The elderly woman who warned them. 

Felix took a deep breath as he clutched the broken compass to his chest. 

I love you more than the stars. 

He couldn’t forget that. He wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll definitely be doing a part 2/3 for this like many of my other fics and hopefully answer any questions that may arise.
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
